2016 Democratic National Convention
The 2016 Democratic National Convention was a presidential nominating convention, held at the Enway Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, from July 25 through to July 28, 2016. The convention gathered delegates of the Democratic Party, the majority of them elected through a preceding series of primaries and caucuses, to nominate a candidate for president and vice president in the 2016 United States presidential election. President Frank Underwood was chosen as the party's nominee for President, and First Lady Claire Underwood was chosen as the party's Vice Presidential nominee. Notably, going into the Convention, Frank Underwood had not named a running mate, leading to the Convention to vote on Vice President. Despite Secretary of State Catherine Durant being considered a strong contender at first, the position ultimately went to Claire Underwood, making this the first Democratic ticket in U.S. history where the Presidential candidate and the Vice Presidential candidate were spouses. Nomination and balloting Pre-convention delegate count * Frank Underwood: 2,152 * Heather Dunbar: 1,672 * Undecided: 659 Convention Day 1 - Monday, July 25 The first day of the Democratic National Convention began with Underwood honoring the life of deceased Secret Service Agent Edward Meechum and showing his family how his organs have gone to use in the aftermath of his death. At Frank's request, the Kentucky Senator nomiated Claire to be Vice President. Vice President Donald Blythe then fuels support for Claire in an interview by downplaying Durant's deal with Russia and saying that Claire would make a better candidate. When the Convention voted on Vice President, Texas delegates pledged all theirs to the First Lady, surprising everyone as Secretary Durant was considered the frontrunner. This victory in Texas is aided in largest part by assurance that Cecilia Jones will take her mother's seat in Congress by obtaining donors from Houston and Austin. However, the Louisiana delegates remain firmly behind Durant, nominating her not only as Vice President, but also as President Day 2 - Tuesday, July 26 Day two of the Democratic National Convention was notable as Republican candidate Will Conway arrived in Atlanta to criticize Frank Underwood for blasting Ted Brockhart, Conway's running mate, and demands an apology. He also criticizes Underwood for his handling on terrorists groups in the middle east Underwood, however, calls his bluff and, not only apologizes, but invites Governor Conway to a private discussion in Atlanta to discuss I.C.O. During their discussion, Underwood and Conway did little to discuss I.C.O., but rather chatted, discussing their possible futures as President and, in the middle of the discussion, Conway received a phone call and offered Secretary of State Catherine Durant the position of Secretary of State under his administration. Meanwhile, First Lady Claire Underwood continued to maneuver votes toward her in the Vice Presidential vote. During the roll call vote, Louisiana delegates demanded that the Convention not only vote for Vice President but also for President. This is possible as President Underwood did not receive a technical majority of delegates coming out of the primaries. Day 3 - Wednesday, July 27 On the third day of the Convention, President Underwood, wanting to delay the presidential vote, flies back to D.C. with Secretary Durant, who knows that he wants his wife Claire to become his running mate. He later threatens her and demands that she drop out of the race. Meanwhile, Claire Underwood was not present either as her mother's health worsened. That night, she died. Day 4 - Thursday, July 28 During the fourth day of the Convention, the two Underwood's were nominated as President and Vice President, respectively, by acclamation. This is aided by sympathy from the death of Claire's mother and President Underwood intimidating Durant by "joking" that he killed Russo and Barnes. Appearances * Chapter 48 * Chapter 49 Category:2016 conferences Category:2016 Democratic National Convention Category:Democratic National Conventions Category:July 2016 events in the United States Category:United States presidential election, 2016 Category:Political events